dont call me kid
by Leaves are fun
Summary: Stanford and Zoom are captured by the Sark. Will they survive and will they escape? For Fred.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own battle force 5. please no mean reviews.**

ZOOM POV

Stanford give it back.

No kid come get it your self said Stanford.

Stanford snuck into zoom room last night and stole his ti-che sword. Stanford i swear to god i will break your leg in one kick.

How will you your to short said Stanford.

Storm shock in t minus 5 minutes.

See you in the battle zone little guy. Stanford through the ti-che sword at zoom and cut his hands. Zoom twitched in pain and headed for his bike.

Come on guys its storm riding time said Vert. They all landed in a dry desert battle zone. Okay guys lets spread out in fin the key. Stanford and Zoom you go west and me,Auguara, and the Cortez brothers are with said Vert.

Great i'm stuck with the little bastard kid.

Shut up Stanford lets go find the key.

Were should we start looking?

Dont know maybe we should start looking up your little puny ass said Stanford.

That cuts it. Zoom got off the chopper and came over. He opened the reverb's hatch and punched Stanford in the face.

Oh its on now. Stanford took out his sonic guns and blasted zoom in the chest. As he started to bleed he started to see Zemerick and the Sark coming.

Stanford we have to go now the Sark are coming. Stanford couldint here zoom and just started blasting his guns again. Zoom got back on the chopper and drove down to get the Sark.

Your not getting away that easy said Stanford.

Zoom stated to drive and took out his blades. Time to kick some sark but. Zoom started cutting away at the sark intel Stanford came in and blasted zoom off his bike. Stan you got to snap out of it. We need to work together to defeat these guys. As Zoom was talking zemerick came over and zapped zoom with a tazor. He soon passes out. Stanford soon snaped out of it.

He got out of the reverb Zoom are you okay. All he could get out of him was a grumble. As he was making sure that zoom was okay Zemerik came over and tazed him to. All Stanford could here was Zemericks evil laugh befour he passed out.

**Sorry kind of a short chapter. Further chapters will be longer. No mean reviews please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i'm back. Sorry about the earlier chapter. I meant to add quotes to it. I do not own bf5. enjoy. :)**

**vert pov**

"Zoom stanford we found the key were are you vert said into the com link".

"Huh". "no awnser".

"You think they got kid naped by the sark said Agura".

"I dont know but we better find them and quikly".

"Every one split up". The team searched for hours.

"Hey guys we found the choper and the reverb said shermen". "Were sending you the cordinates".

"Lets go guys".

"So what do you think hapened asked agura".

"I dont know but i see blood on the choper".

"No they were captured here read this note said shermen".

Dear,organics

Give me all the battle keys and sage.

If you dont do what i say i will cut off

your freinds heads off and tie it to my vehicle.

from,Zemerick

"We have to find them quikly befour were to late".

** zoom pov**

** "**Uh were are we said stanford".

All he could see was a electric cage with no windows.

"Uh Zoom said stanford". He saw Zoom on the ground clutching his chest with his bloody hands.

"Zoom said stanford". Zoom turned around. "Hey how you doing".

"Zoom are you feeling okay". "You dont seem like your self said Stanford".

"What". "Who are you".

"Zoom its me Stanford from the battle force 5".

"What are you talking about".

As soon as he asked that qeustion Zemerick came over.

"ah organics your awake said Zemerick". "Now we can have some fun".

Zemerick took stanford and zug came over and took Zoom.

"Let us go metal head Stanford said".

"Dont give me that atitude organic said zemrick". Zug take that earthling and do what you have to do.

Zug took zoom over to a dark room.

When they entered the room zug took out his drill and all they could here was a screaming voice.

**Sorry i'm not very good at threat notes. please no mean reveiws.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please no mean reviews. I dont own bf5**

**Stanford pov**

"Uh what happened."

"All he could see was a cave with swords."

"Oh I dont like the looks of this."

"Hello pissy organic said zemerick."

"Stanford tried to get up and fight but he was shackled in."

"Time for a good old fashioned ass wooping said Zemerick." "He took out his electric wip and started wiping stanford in the back." "Tell me were sage is or you freind gets it." Zemerick moved over for Stanford to see zoom with one leg cut off and losing blood fast.

"Zoom no!" "Okay i'll tell you." "The cordinates are 14.6 by 8.92."

"Good choice organic said Zemerick. To bad i cant let you leave said zemerick."

"What." "We had a deal. I tell you the cordinates and you let us go."

"YAY. Well i lied."

"You son of a bitch if i ever get out of here i'm going to shove your ass up a horses head." Zemerick soon left and it was time for stanford to make his move. He took out a pocket knife and started picking away at his shackles. "This would be so much easier if Agura was here." "Thats preaty much all shes good the for with her boby pins."

"Exscuse me."

"He heard a crackle out of his communicater. "Agura are you there."

"Yay." "You okay." "Did Zemerick hurt you."

"Just a little." Zemerick was comeing Stanford droped the knife and cut the com.

"Organic did you realy think i would leave you here" said Zemerick. "No your going to help me."

**Yay. kind of short. sorry about. Please no mean reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry for the late update. Please no mean reviews. I do not own battle force 5.**

Vert pov

The team was moving stuff around for when Zemerick came. "Let's go guys we got to get all this stuff to the safe zone." As vert was walking by he realized he should of checked the video on zooms bike. As he started the video he saw Stanford and Zoom fighting and then Stanford blasting away at zooms chest and looking closer hitting his head a little with the sonic cannons. "Dammit Stanford why did you do that." He was thinking of all the bad stuff that could happen to Zoom with those sonic cannons. He could have broken ribs or have a heart attack. But the one thing that was really big he could have amnesia and think zemerick was his master! "Guys you should come look at this and fast."

Stanford pov

Stanford woke up in the same cave. Stanford got really pissed when he saw Zoom hurt again and he almost broke his shackles.

Zemerick walked in and said "ah organic your awake now I have a surprise for you." Zemerick walked up with a robot. But when he got a closer look he saw a familiar face.

"Zoom!" Zoom was almost all cyborg but half of his face was a robot. "Are you trying to trick me Zemerick?" "Cause it won't work Zooms right over there." Zemerick walked over to the cave wall and slashed at Zoom. He started to crackle and sizzle as zemericks hand went right through him.

"See organic this is your real friend now but he's in my control said zemerick."" Now it's your turn to become my minion." "Zoom attack" said Zemeick. Zoom launched in front of Stanford throwing punches at his face all around. Stanford did his best to avoid the punches but was hit and landed on the ground.

"Listen Zoom I don't want to fight you." Zoom just kept throwing punches at Stanford. "Remember were friends were apart of battle force 5 we fight these zurk and robots." "Come on Zoom you got to snap out of it." Right when Zoom was about to punch him he turned around and punched Zemerick. "Zoom!" As Stanford got up and hugged him. Come on kid lets kick his ass.

"Stanford one last thing said Zoom." "**Don't call me kid**."

**Please no mean reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so sorry for the late update. I do not own battle force 5 or call of duty. Pleae no mean reveiws.**

Zoom and Stanford started fighting. "Come on Zoom lets do this said the rich teen."

"Well its a good thing that robot built me with a laser attachment." Zoom started slicing away at all the zerk. "Come on Stanford we got to get out of this joint."

"I dont know how to do that now" said Stanford cutting away at zerk with a knife." "Zoom look empty zerk cars said Stanford." They started running towrds the empty cars until they saw zemerick jump in front of them.

"Now organics did you realy think i would let you escape said he robot."

"Stanford stay back i got this."

"Organic you can not defeat me i built you said zemerick."

"Yay right metal head."

Zemerick charged at the mu tich fighter and started throwing punches at zoom. Zoom took out his lazer and shot it at the robots head. Zemerick dodged the weapon atack and took out his wip and slashed it at the mu tich fighter zoom grabed the wip and pulled on it and took zemericks head and rped it off and went went to step on him. "Yay its just like a call of duty video game except its real and i have weapon atachments."

"Come on zoom lets get out of here before something else shows up" said Stanford. They jumped in the zerk cars.

"Wait how are we supost to get home if we dont have a portal."

"God dammet" said the purple suit guy! "I did not think about that." "I geus we could try and drive through a after shock."

"But how are we supost to know when the after shock is."

"Lets contact sage then she will no what to do said Stan."

"Alright then fire up that comunicter dude and lets get the hell out of here."

"Alright then" said Stan. The comunicater gave out a crackle and a fizzing noise and vert came on the com.

"Stan is that you said vert."

"Yay."

"everything going okay" asked the leader.

"Yay lets us talk to sage i think we know how to get out of here said Stanford.

"Hello Stanford how may i be ove service to you."

"Sage we need the after shock scheldule to get home."

"There is a after shock opening in t minus 3 seconds at your curent location."

"Lets jet out of here."

"Here comes the after shock." They sped through the portal and got back on the salt flats.

"Oh god i missed this place as Zoom started kissing the ground."

"Uh zoom." Your kissing falkon poop" said Stanford.

"What!" "Uh gross." "As zoom started wiping his toung."

"Come on dude lets go home i am so tired right now" said Stanford.

"Dido." They started driving home.

Vert pov.

"Guys i here something outside."

"Do you think Zemerick is here" said Agura. The grauge door opened and two zerk cars pulled in.

"Ready to fight." The team burst out of the shadows and ran towrds the cars. Stanford poped out of the car

"Woh woh we come in peace said Stan."

"Oh its just you." Zoom popped out of the car.

"Sark!"

"What its me Zoom!" The team tackled Zoom and held a knife to his neck.

"Guys get off him its Zoom said Stanford."

"What the hell guys get off me" said Zoom.

"Not intel you tell us were Zoom is."

"I am Zoom i'll prove it to you said the robot." "Let Sage run a test on me." The team looked at eachother with uneasy looks but then noded and agred. They led Zoom down to sage and did a digenostic test. Sage cameback with the test results.

"This is indeed the real Zoom said the senteint."

"Zoom is that realy you."

"Yay said Zoom." "God i've been trying to tell you that for ever."

"Why are you half robot" asked Spinner?

"Zemerik wanted to make me his minion and yay you get the rest said the cyborg."

"Are you going to be ugly like that for the rest of your life" said Spin.

"You beter watch out what you say i have a lazer atachment" said the mu tich fighter." Spiner ran behind Shermen. "Dont know" said Zoom.

"I was hopeing sage could tell me that" said Zoom.

"I can run a test to diturmmain if he will be that way forever". Sage led Zoom down to the hub and started to run a test. Huge mechanical technicals came out of the wall and scaned Zoom. Sage came back with Zoom and gave them the news.

"Zoom will not be stuck like this forever if you go to the vandal home world to find the cure."

"Shit! I hate that planet" said Stanford.

**Yay. I dont know if i should make another chapter or a seqaul. Tell me in reveiws what you think i should do. Please no mean reveiws.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realy wanted to get the next chapter done before I go on vacation so it's a little short. Sorry. Happy holidays. I do not own bf5 and Please no mean reviews.**

Zoom pov

The team started to suit up. "I do get why I have to go the to the vandal home world just when I got off the freaking zurk planet said Stanford."

"Shut up Stan at least you're not half robot like me." Stanford gave a evil look at the marchial arts kid be four saying

"Toosha cyborg ."

The team hoped in there vehicles except for Zoom and Stanford who had to take the zurk cars because their cars needed repairs. The team sped away to the vandal. They landed on the other side of the portal and were surprised at what they saw.

"Wow did the vandals do redecorating or something" said Spinner. The vandal homeward was dark and scary with ash all over the place.

"I don't know guys but let's just going find the antidote and get out" said the leader. "Zoom and Agura go north." "Buster goes west and me and the reverb will go south." The team drove away in different directions. "Stanford we need to talk."

"Uh do we have to do it now said Stan?"

"Stanford when you were with Zemerick I saw the security cameras." Stanford face went into scared mode. "I saw what you did to Zoom and I am not happy." Right when vert was about to say something else Kalus and his team showed up. "Vandals at ten o clock."

"Ah sub species ready for some fun said Kalus." Kalus started shooting cross bows at the two. Stanford did good avoiding the arrows but Vert was having a little trouble.

"I am in some deep shit right now." An arrow flew write through verts wind shield and hit his elbow. Vert screamed in pain before passing out from losing blood. Stanford heard vert scream in pain and came over to help him.

"Vert are you okay." Theres was no answer. As Stanford was checking on Vert kalus snuck up and injected him with something. Stanford yelp in pain. "What the hell was that?" Stanford started to get disy. All he see was Kalus driving away with Vert. The last thing he said befour passing out are you freaking kidding me.

**Please no mean reveiws.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the late update. Here are some reasons why this took me so long, I was skiing in 3 feet of deep powder and go stuck for a half an hour and i had to do a huge essay for exstra credit because i got a 20 on a science test, lastly I had to put alout of thought into this chapter and wanted it to be very good. A special thanks to kojixlunalovegood for the tortuere ideas. You rock! Please no mean reveiws. I do not own battle force 5 or that line from the movie hancock.**

Vert pov

"Uh what happened." Vert was in some kind of cave. "Dammet!" "I am so srewed right now." He looked down and noticed he was striped and left omly in his boxers. "Kalus!" Kalus walked into the cave.

"You called sub creature."

"Yay I called and i want to know why the hell you captured me."

"I captured you because you are my new torturing toy."

"Lissen Kalus if you dont let me go your head is going up Severs ass."

"Thats it sub creature" said the lion. He took Vert out of the cage and hand cuffed him. "It's time you learned your lesson." Kalus led him into the strong hold and called the hordes. Klaus dumped him on the ground and took out a hot glue gun.

"Uh... What are you going to do with that."

"You will see" said the lion.

He started to heat it up and started to draw a huge x on his stomach. Vert tryed to hold in his yell to not give Kalus the satisfacation of his pain but failed to. He waled out in pain. "You bastard!" Kalus just laughed.

"The worst has yet to come meat boy." Kalus took out a branding stick with the vandel symbol. He pressed it as hard as he could against Verts back and the let out a screme of pain." Vert almost passed out but right befour that kalus took out a knife and cut him were he planted the x and reched inside with his claws and dug out guts. Lastly he reached up and grabed his right eye ball right out of his socket. He started gushing blood. Vert blacked out.

Zoom pov

"I wonder were Stanford is."

"Yay lets go re group with the others" said Agura. They drove off.

"Shermen are you there."

"Yay" said shermen.

"Will meet you at you were we first started." The team rode off. "Hey were is Stan." "Stanford are you there" said Zoom into his com link.

"No awnser" said the african princes.

"Yay."

"let me try Vert" said Sherm. There was still no awnser.

"We have to find Vert and Stanford." "Me and the cortez brothers will go and find Vert and Agura can go find Stanford."

"So were do you think we should look said Shermen."

"I'm geusing in the vandel strong hold." Zoom pointed to all the Vandels screaming with happines. They drove off into the strong hold. They almost burst into tears when they saw Vert on the ground with blood gushing from him.

"Thats it time for some one on one battle." Zoom got out of the car and atached his rocket launcher. "Hey vandels come in get me." All the vandels went after Zoom with there weapons. Shermen,Spinner go get Vert. "I'll handel these scum bags."

The Cortez brothers drove off. They found there leader clutching his stomach. Sinner got out of the car and dragged Vert into his seat.

"Zoom we got Vert lets get out of here."

"Go with out me guys i can handel these guys."

"But Zoom."

"Go. Now!"

The Cortez brothers drove off leaving Zoom to the vandels. The last thing they saw was Zoom geting coverd by vandels.

**Please no mean reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So I finaly got the new chapter done. Yay! I dont own bf5. Please no mean reveiws.**

"Stanford" Agura yelled. She was trying to find Stanford. So she went got out of her vehicle and wen snooping around." Stanford were are you big oaf." "Man this is like looking for a kid in a toy machine." She walked over and saw Stanford on the ground. "Stan!" Agura went ran to Stanfords side and checked his pulse. He had a pulese but it was weak. "Shit. Kalus. He probaly did this." Stanford started to laugh un controlaby. "ARE YOU SERIOUSE!" "Great Kalus poisoned you with a freakin vandelin puffer plant." She was trying to think back of what happned to Zoom. "Uh lets see first sage said he will hulicanate and laugh to death and i have one hour." "Okay that should be enough time." "let me just contact sheremen" and Spinner. "Sheremn are you there."

"Yeah but were not doing so well."

"What do you mean by that" said Agura

"We got vert but hes in realy bad shape said Spinner"

"Weres Zoom?"

Shermen started to cry a little. "Whats wrong."

"Zoom." "He didint make it out." "The last time we saw him he was geting covered by vandels said Shermen." Agura tryed to hold back her tears but failed.

"Are you sure."

Yeah. Hey were is stanford said Shermen."

"He got freakin poisoned by a vandalein puffer plant."

"Uh are you seriouse!" "What stage is he in."

"He's just laughing like a maniac righ now but he hasint woke up."

"Okay" said shermen. "We still have that vandelin puffer plant at the base. "

"yes" said the girl.

"Then lets high tale it out of this town and get home" said Spinner.

"What about Zoom" said teh girl."

"He's long gone theres no way of saveing him" said Shermen in a deep tone.

"Great then i gues we dont need this plant anymore." "But i'll keep it as a souviner" said Spinner.

"Big bro are you saying you founfd the plant zoom needed!"

"Yay i found it when geting Vert so i just grabed it" said the older brother.

"Keep it." "It will be a reminder of Zoom to us" said Agura. The team drove back home crying the whole way back to the hub. The team arived at the base and put Vert and Stanford in the ifernary. Agura, Spinner, and Shermen all sat in the living room. Thay satyed like that for hours awaiting the news if Stanford and Vert made it. The door sudenly opened and sage walked in with a frown. The team surounded sage awaiting the news.

"Vert is almost dead." "There is nothing we can do for him." The team started to cry.

"Can we see him."

"Yes" said Sage. The team walked into the infermery gasping at what they saw. They all sat down next there almosr dead leader. Watching the red suited bloody leader. They stayed there for hours. Stanford walked in but the team didint say anything. They stayed there intel monitor until they heard the moniter beep and the life line went flat. The team stood up and said there good byes and right when they were leaving the room they heard a grumble.

"What" said Spiner. The team all turned around and crowded around Vert. They heard another gruble and the leader woke up.

"Hey guys" said Vert. The team smiled and yelped in happynes. Vert looked around the room and said "weres Zoom."

"The team looked down befour saying he died."

**Yay Vert probaly should of died. But i let it be a miracle. Please no mean reveiws.**


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own battle force 5. Please no mean reveiws.

"Vert are you ready" asked shemen waiting out side Verts door.

"Yeah i'll be out in a second" said the leader. Vert walked out in a black suit with a tie.

"like your suit Vert" said the cortez brother. "Vert and Shermen met up with the rest of the team and sage and all gathered outside Vets grauge. There was a funeral coffin and a flowers all over the place. Vert waled up to the podeam and Started to speak. "Zoom was a great guy. He was always there for me he. He never gave up no mater how tough the chalenge was" said Vert. Vert started to cry a little but tried not show it. Agura walked up and put a hand on Verts back and led him off the podeam. Spinner was the next to go up.

" Zoom was a great freind. Even though we got into fights alout he was always there to ask him if was down or needed advice on what to do. I rember one time i had to ask him what shirt i should wear for a date that i had and when i wore that shirt on the date she loved it. Zoom takzami will be missed" said Spinner. Stanford was the next to go up and he looked the sadest of them all. "Zoom was a freind. A great freind indeed. This was all my fault from the first place. If i had just not loose my mind in the battle zone and have us get captured none of this would have happened!" Stanford looked at the sky and screamed i'm sorry Zoom none of this would have happened."

"Stan its okay" said a familer voice.

"No it isint! Zooms dead..."

Stanford, the team, and sage all turned around stunned at looking at a bloody scars all over and torn up limbs missing Zoom with a smile on his face. Did you miss me said Zoom?

Yeah its rely short. Sorry about that. Please no mean reveiws.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! Sorry for the late update i've been thinking alout if what to do in this chapter. This will be probaly the ramdomist cahpter ever witen in this story. Please no mean reveiws. I dont own bf5.**

The team all ran up with happy faces mixed with sad and hugged Zoom tightly. "Cant breath!" Everyone let go of Zoom and looked at him with happy faces. They stayed like that until everyone spoke up and said "How did you survive everone" said in union.

"Can we talk about this later. I'm tired and hungry and want some noodles with some sauce and to lye on the couch. Mayby take nap."

"No they all said."

"Fine! Okay this is how it went down." ( flash back time) When the cortez broters took off. I was covered by Vandals. It looked like there was no hope because they were ripping every inch of my body off. Something inside me just snaped. It was like something inside of me wanting to come out. So i thought why not let it out. I'm going to die eventualy so i let it out. I could feel something comeing out and bam i started to change. My eyeballs started to turn red and i stated to loose control of my body. I could feel my self going crazy and wanting to kill everthing. I let the monster take over and i exsploided with rage. I started hacking at vandels with my hands and digging inside there stomachs and pulling out numerouse organs and blood. It felt so good to kill. But soon enough i ran out of Vandels i started to turn back into my reguler self again. I searched for a while but couldint find anything so i just started to eat the left over meat. "Just to tell you Kalus was the best tasting." I got realy bord and on forgot my name and why i was even here. "I still had a craveing for killing though." One day when i was eating Kalus i saw a after shock and thought mayby there will be something to kill in there so i thought i would go check it out. I walked into the portal and found my self back on the salt flats. I still didint know who i was so i just started walking. It was kind of like what chuck noris did. So i just walked for days. People saw me and sometimes gave me money.

Soon stoped at a seven eleven and was ggeting a slurpy. Then i saw a familuir face. It was Zen my old pal from the order. I walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. We talked for a while. It turned out that he left the order. I was preaty happy he left the order. That place sucked! I told him about what had hapened to me and he said he would help me rember. We took off on a new motorcyle he got and we went to a park some were. We sat down were no mone could hear us and we started to talk. He told me that i was in battle force 5 i no all of you and we save the universe from mutant animals etc... When we were done i thanked him and we got on his motorcycle and drove away back to the salt flats. "I never learned what hapened on the vandel home world though so i gues we wont find out."

The team all looked at Zoom with stuned faces and were frozen.

"Well there you go guys. You wanted me to tell you how i survived. So there you go. I'm going to take a nap now." Zoom walked over to Verts grauge and went inside. The team still stuned and frozen all said at once wat the hell!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. Sorry i couldint update this sooner but i had writers block :( I dont own bf5. Please no mean reviews.**

**Zoom pov**

Zoom walked back to his room ans sat on his bed thinking. " i wonder what went wrong with me in the battle zone Zoom thought?" "Mayby i'm turning into a werewolf!" "No way man. You cant be turning into a wearwolf". The others walked in and all sat down on Zooms bed. "Hey guys hows it going."

"Zoom we want to run a diganostic test on you" said Vert.

"Fine but after that i'm going to bed." The team all walked down stairs and told sage to run the test. Huge mechanical arms came out out of the wall and started to scan results came in and sgae told them the news. "It seems that zoom has a virus in him that Zemerick plated in his head."

"Oh. So thats how i poned all those vandels. Zemerick was controling me."

"What if zemerickis still is controling Zoom" said Vert. Everyone looked at eachother with woried faces. "We should probaly get all those robot armor stuff off him. We dont want to get blown up with that lazer."

"How are we supost to cure me! We dont have the plant."

"Uh we do have the plant" said Spinner. "I grabed it when we were fighting off the vandels."

"Coolio. Get that plant and cure me." Spinner ran off. He came back and gave the plant to sage. The senteint took theplant and told Zoom to follow he. They bothe enterd the infarmiermy. Sgae too the plant put it in a liquid form and shot it into Zoom. One by one Zooms armor started to fall off. Bones and skin started to grow and finaly Zoom was back to normal.

**Sorry its realy short. Plaese no mean reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey . This is the last chapter. :( I dont own BF5. Please no mean reviews.**

**Zoom pov**

"Sweet i'm normal again! Although i'm going to miss my laser. I loved that little thing." The rest of the team walked in and all stared at Zoom with happy faces. "Hey guys check it out. I'm normal." All of the team cheerd intel vert broke the happines.

"What are we going to do about Zoom being conrolled by Zemerick" yelled Vert!

"Vert dont be a such a ass. Cant we all enjoy that i'm normal. Again." Right after Zoom said that he collasped oto the floor clutching his head. "Not again" Zoom screamed. His eyes turned red and his voice changed.

"Organics time for you to pay for all the times you defeted me" said the possed Zoom.

"Everyone stay back" yelled Vet. Everyone did as told and backed away from Zoom.

"Organics give me the keys or i will throw your frind over a cliff."

"No zemerick i wont let you have the keys."

"Zoom" everyone screamed. Zoom was clutching his head trying to fight off Zemerick.

"I wont let you take over. No matter what you do. Sage how do i kill this virus."

"You must take this needle and stab it into your head and inject a small firey liquid" said Sage.

"Throw it to me. Sage threw the needle. Zoom caught the needle and pushed it into his head. What the hell this stuff sucks!" Everyone could hear zemericks scream fading and could see Zoom gaining control. Soon enough the virus was gone and Zoom got up.

"Zoom are you okay" asked Spinner.

"Never better Spin. Never better. Well come on guys lets go out. I'll pay for pizza at Zekes." With that Zoom ran off got on his bike and drove off. Everyone looked at eachother with smiling faces and ran off to there rides. Finnaly this wild ride was over and they could relax and eat pizza.

**Yay. The end of the story. Thank you for all of the reveiws peole that realy helped me. Also thank you FRED for giving me this idea to write this story. You rock! :D My next story will probaly be called body switchers and that will be about the battle force 5 switching bodys. Please no mean reveiws.**


End file.
